Chantaje
by Angeline Victoria Schmid
Summary: Crocodile, Mihawk y Doflamingo son tres estudiantes de secundaria muy inteligentes pero bastante problemáticos. A pesar de suspenderlo todo, siempre consiguen pasar de curso con buenas notas en las recuperaciones, pero todo se tuerce cuando a uno de ellos se le escapa el motivo de esa situación, y el chantaje es la única salida posible para ello.


**N/A: **En principio, este fic no contiene ningún spoiler. Al tratarse de un AU, ni Crocodile ni Doflamingo tienen sus Akuma no Mi. No sabemos de dónde viene la cicatriz de Crocodile, así que me he tomado la libertad de hacérsela yo misma en el fic (dudo mucho que se parezca a lo que Oda pensara en el momento de ponérsela). El fic está inspirado en la portada, ya sé que los tres protagonistas no se conocían de jóvenes, pero a menudo veo imágenes de los tres juntos y no puedo evitar imaginar bonitas amistades.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de One Piece ni su historia me pertenecen, siendo exclusivos de Eiichiro Oda. Tampoco me pertenece la imagen de la portada, la he sacado de Internet (we heart it).

* * *

- No sé como esos tres elementos consiguieron entrar en una preparatoria como esta, ¡nuestros alumnos entran en las mejores carreras de las mejores universidades del país! ¡Formamos a médicos, abogados…, no a escoria! – Decía el profesor de matemáticas al tutor de 3º E, cada vez más alterado pero sin llegar a levantar la voz.

- Esos chicos son un buen problema – Respondió pausadamente el tutor, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que diría a continuación: -. Pero son increíblemente inteligentes, no es de extrañar que pasaran el examen de admisión y que superen todos los cursos.

- ¿Qué no es de extrañar? – El profesor casi vociferaba -. ¡Es imposible que se pusieran a estudiar! ¡Es evidente que copiaron! ¡Sólo hay que ver las notas que están sacando en las asignaturas, está claro que van a suspender el curso!

- Es cierto – Admitió el tutor, sin saber como defender a tres de sus alumnos más capacitados -. Pero también lo es que aún no hemos hecho las recuperaciones de este año, y no hace ni una semana oí comentar a Doflamingo que era mejor esperar a las recuperaciones porque eran más sencillas.

- ¿Más sencillas? – Los ojos del hombre casi se cerraron por completo, tenía la cara roja de rabia y los labios apretados en una fina línea casi invisible -. Me aseguraré de cambiar esa opinión, no me importa si el señor Donquixote pone una queja, no permitiré que este instituto sea desprestigiado por tres niñatos insolentes que no saben nada de la vida. Ahora mismo le pediré un permiso al director para que permita que los exámenes de recuperación sean tan difíciles como los normales. Mi asignatura no la aprobarán.

*.*.*

Como todas las tardes, las risas de Doflamingo resonaban por la terraza, acompañadas por el humo que salía del cigarrillo de su amigo Crocodile e interrumpidas únicamente por las palabras de éste al responderle.

- Ay, Croco, amigo mío… Qué divertido eres. – Decía el chico rubio, mirando a su amigo sin poder parar de reír -. ¿Dónde está Mihawk? ¿Aún no es la hora?

- ¿Quieres un poco? – Le ofreció el moreno mientras miraba un momento su reloj de oro, probablemente robado -. Aún falta un cuarto de hora.

- Es increíble que un chico como él esté en el club de kendo – Comentó Doflamingo distraídamente, abandonando su risa por primera vez en toda la tarde, pero aún con su enorme sonrisa digna de un psicópata en el rostro.

- Ya – El chico se encogió de hombros –. Pero ya sabes que es su pasión, y además realmente quiere heredar el dojo de su padre.

- Sí – Dijo el rubio a la vez que asentía -. Es verdad que si no se prepara correctamente se lo darán a Jak.

*.*.*

Cuando Mihawk salió del club de kendo, vestido otra vez con su uniforme y con la espada atada en el cinturón, sus amigos ya llevaban un rato esperándole en la calle.

- Te veo de mal humor, Mihawk – Dijo Crocodile en cuánto le vio la cara.

- Hoy no me ha ido muy bien – Suspiró -. Roger me ha vuelto a ganar.

- ¿Quieres que le demos una paliza? – Preguntó Doflamingo con entusiasmo -. Sabes que entre los tres podríamos seguro.

- No, olvídalo – Respondió Mihawk -. Debo superarlo limpiamente, o nunca seré el mejor.

- Como quieras – Aceptó finalmente el rubio con expresión aburrida -. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos hoy?

- Ah, sí, es cierto – Comentó Crocodile como si acabara de recordar algo digno de mención pero no lo suficientemente importante como para merecer ser recordado -. Al parecer la banda de las Kuja va por ahí diciendo que este es su territorio.

- Oh bien – La sonrisa del más joven volvió a brillar, y pronto su risa volvió a llenar el ambiente -. Entonces les daremos una lección, nadie puede apropiarse de nuestro territorio así como así.

- Pelear con mujeres es poco honorable – Mencionó Mihawk -. Aunque ya sé que a vosotros dos no os importa eso.

- Bah, ¿y a quién le importa eso? – El chico señaló a su amigo con el cigarrillo -.

Los tres jóvenes no tardaron mucho en ponerse en camino y, a pesar de que el espadachín se mostraba algo reticente a pelear con chicas (que además resultaron ser menores que ellos), se le quitaron las manías al ver que la más mayor de ellas blandaba un cuchillo y que no dudó en rajarle la cara a su amigo moreno. No tardaron mucho en vencerlas, de modo que al poco rato volvieron a estar lo suficientemente aburridos como para considerar la posibilidad de volver a casa más pronto de lo habitual.

*.*.*

Las semanas pasaron, y una mañana de verano, Crocodile llegó a clase hecho una furia y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a primera hora. Mihawk se sorprendió tanto que incluso esperó que detrás de su amigo apareciera la sombra gigantesca del rubio, pero no fue así, Crocodile venía solo y, probablemente, Doflamingo seguía durmiendo en su casa, o mejor dicho, prácticamente palacio.

El chico de la cicatriz se sentó en su pupitre en silencio, y el moreno decidió que era mejor no molestarle. Fuera lo que fuera que tenía a su amigo de tan mal humor, no tardaría en enterarse por voluntad del mismo.

- Oyeron a Dofla diciendo que los exámenes de recuperación eran más fáciles que los normales – Las palabras de Crocodile hicieron que Mihawk alejara la vista de la ventana, en la que parecía estar muy concentrado -. ¿Qué haces mirando por la ventana? ¡Te estoy hablando!

- Las chicas – Mihawk señaló hacia fuera, dónde las chicas estaban haciendo clase de educación física -. Pero dime, ¿qué más da que oyeran a Dofla? No pueden hacer nada, ¿verdad?

- Al parecer – El chico tiró una colilla al suelo, sin importarle estar dentro de un aula y que no se pudiera fumar -. El imbécil de Akainu ha hablado con el dire y van a poner un examen de mates muy difícil con la intención de que no lo aprobemos ni de coña.

- Pues… - Mihawk pisó la colilla, aplastándola, probablemente deseando que fuera la cabeza de su profesor, y alzó la mirada, muy serio, hacia su amigo -. Tendremos que enseñarle quienes somos.

*.*.*

- _Ya ha salido de su casa, viene hacia mí, tenéis el camino libre,, cambio_ – Dijo Mihawk a través de su walkie talkie.

- _Genial, cambio y corto_ – La respuesta de Crocodile y Doflamingo no se hizo esperar, acompañada de la característica risa del rubio.

Tan pronto como el profesor Akainu hubo doblado la esquina, sin ver a ninguno de sus alumnos en ningún momento, el chico de la cicatriz y el más alto salieron de su escondite tras un contenedor dispuestos a atacar la cerradura de la pequeña pero acogedora vivienda de su _estimado_ profesor, más conocido entre ellos como _el imbécil_.

La cerradura no tardó en ceder y pronto los dos chicos estuvieron dentro cuando escucharon ladrar lo que buscaban: un pequeño perrito de color miel y muy peludo. Mientras el rubio lo recogía y rebuscaba entre los armarios su plato y su comida, Crocodile se encargó de encontrar el número de teléfono de su profesor, que robó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- _Rápido, ¡se acerca! ¡Cambio y corto!_ – Los alertó el moreno desde fuera, y pronto los oyó llegar por detrás -. ¿La ventana trasera?

_-_ Sí – Respondieron los otros dos al unísono -. Venga, larguémonos de aquí.

***.*.***

- Venga, dame el número de teléfono – Casi ordenó Mihawk cuando estuvieron junto a la cabina telefónica, y cogió el papel que su amigo le tendía -. Acerca a esta cosa al auricular, nos vendrá bien que ese pavo lo oiga.

- _¿Si?_ – Respondió enseguida el interlocutor.

- Tenemos a tu chucho – Empezó a explicar mientras tapaba el auricular con dos dedos, amortiguando el sonido para hacer más difícil que identificara su voz -. Pronto serán las recuperaciones, imagino que sabes lo que queremos y qué ocurrirá si no lo obtenemos.

- _¡Devolvedme a Banpu inmediatamente! _– Bramó Akainu, con una mezcla de angustia y rabia en la voz -. _¡Sé quienes sois! ¡El señor Donquixote sabrá esto!_

- Va, va… - Dijo el chico tranquilamente, como si la conversación lo cansara -. No tienes que hacer mucho por nosotros, y sabemos que lo harás. Después de todo, éste año, por fin podrías deshacerte de nosotros…

Colgó.

- Lo hará – Dijo Mihawk con los preciosos ojos de halcón centelleando -.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Crocodile en tono inseguro -.

- Dejaremos al perro en mi casa, ¿vale chicos? – Les comunicó el rubio, sin importarle demasiado la conversación que los otros dos estaban manteniendo y llenando la cabina telefónica, una vez más, con sus risas -. A mi padre no le importará.

- Lo hará. Sabe quien somos. Probablemente cree que vamos a matar al bicho o algo así, no habrá problema con eso – Explicó el moreno, y después se giró para mirar al más alto de los tres -. Va a llamar a tu padre, ¿crees que se tragará lo que le diga?

- Ya sabéis que mi padre viaja mucho por los negocios y que mi madre murió hace unos años, prácticamente vivo con mi abuela, que está medio sorda – Respondió el chico con una sonrisa confiada.

- Perfecto – Finalizó el de la cicatriz.

***.*.***

Los días pasaron y, por fin, llegó el día del examen. Los tres chicos habían estado estudiando, pero no lo suficientemente como para aprobar un examen tan difícil como el que había prometido Akainu. Confiaban en que, tal y como le habían exigido con su chantaje hacía unos días, cediera y pusiera un examen como los de siempre.

Mihawk llegó el primero, como era habitual, después de un entrenamiento matutino de kendo. No se le veía nervioso, ni tampoco contento ante la perspectiva de perder de vista a ese hombre, pues era archiconocido que se trataba de un chico muy serio y que rara vez se sorprendía. Por ello, cuando sus dos amigos llegaron 10 minutos tarde su expresión no cambió. Tampoco lo hizo cuando vio que el profesor les entregaba los exámenes con una tímida sonrisa y mirada interrogativa, claramente preguntando si los exámenes eran lo suficientemente fáciles para su gusto: lo eran.

Esa noche, salieron a celebrar, y Mihawk se llevó la primera sorpresa de la noche al notar que, no sólo faltaba la risa de su amigo rubio, sino también su habitual sonrisa, que sólo desaparecía cuando su humor era horriblemente malo. Fue a preguntarle qué ocurría, pero su amigo moreno se adelantó.

- ¿Qué ocurre Doffy? – Crocodile frunció el ceño -. Te noto mal humorado.

- El examen era fácil – Añadió el espadachín -. Es lo que queríamos, ¿qué te pasa?

- Tenemos que devolver al chucho – Dijo en tono triste -.

- No me jodas – Respondió el de la cicatriz con disgusto -. ¿Te has encariñado? Creía que sólo te gustaban los pájaros, como Mihawk.

- No soy un pájaro – Replicó el moreno -.

- Pero tienes los ojos como uno – Añadió el rubio, con una pequeña sonrisa muy distinta de la habitual.

- ¿Te has encariñado? – Preguntó el más bajo esta vez, suspirando y decidiendo apartar el tema de sus ojos.

- Sí, Baby 5 es muy fiel, aunque a veces intenta morderme. – Rió por primera vez -. Obviamente nunca lo consigue.

- Pues quédatelo – Respondió Crocodile enseguida, llevándose un nuevo cigarrillo a los labios -. Podemos decir que ha tenido un accidente. Las notas ya estarán puestas y nosotros ya terminamos el colegio, nunca sabrá que es mentira.

- Eso es poco honorable – Respondió el de los ojos de halcón, olvidando por un momento que el hecho de haber secuestrado a un perro y haber amenazado a un profesor, ponía gravemente en duda su honor.

- Creo que me lo quedaré – Las risas de Doflamingo resonaron por toda la calle y su sonrisa se volvió más psicótica de lo normal -. Es hembra, la cuidaré como si fuera mi hermana pequeña.

*.*.*

[15 años más tarde]

Doflamingo estaba sentado sobre el alféizar del gran ventanal de su estancia favorita, abrigado con un abrigo rosa de plumas, recordando a un flamenco, cuando oyó unos ladridos. Miró por la ventana y, abajo, vio a su querida perrita, Baby 5, mirando hacia donde se encontraba y mirándolo con expresión enfadada. Se levantó dispuesto a saltar por la ventana, pero el sonido de su teléfono móvil lo interrumpió. Lo cogió con intención de colgar directamente, pero la sorpresa llenó su rostro cuando vio que la llamada provenía de su viejo amigo con cicatriz, ahora más conocido como Sir Crocodile.

- ¡Viejo amigo! – Descolgó alegremente -. ¿Cómo te va todo? He oído que gracias al negocio de los puros te has convertido en un nuevo rico…

- _Bien, gracias por preguntar. _– Respondió contento su amigo -. _Y sí… ¿Quién iba a decir que fumar me serviría de algo?_ – Rió – _Oye, lo cierto es que te llamaba por algo concreto. ¿Has visto el periódico de esta mañana?_

- No, no lo he visto – Hizo una pausa para buscar con la mirada a través de la estancia, pero no vio ningún periódico -. ¿Hay algo interesante?

- _Pues sí, ¿recuerdas a Mihawk?_ – Esperó, y continuó hablando cuando oyó las risas de su amigo -. _Resulta que ahora es conocido como Ojos de Halcón, y mañana hay una ceremonia en su honor._

- ¿Una ceremonia? – Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa - ¿Se ha hecho rico o qué? Ah, y ya le dijimos que tenía los ojos como un halcón, no sé porque siempre lo negaba si ahora se ha hecho famoso como tal.

- _Sí, bueno, es rico, pero la ceremonia no es para eso. ¡Está considerado el mejor espadachín del mundo! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡El chico que sufría para heredar un simple dojo, ahora es el mejor del mundo!_ – Desde donde estaba, Doflamingo podía sentir la creciente excitación de su amigo -. _¡No podemos faltar!_

- Iremos – Constató el rubio -. Dime donde es y la hora y nos veremos allí.

Tan pronto como Sir Crocodile le hubo pasado los datos pertinentes, el hombre colgó y se dispuso a, ahora sí, saltar por la ventana.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo cierto es que me ha dado algo de pena hacer que Baby 5 fuera un perrito, pero lo cierto es que de todos los miembros de la Familia Donquixote que he visto, es mi personaje favorito, y me apetecía que saliera. Podría haber hecho que fuera la criada de Doflamingo una vez abandonara la casa de sus padres para dedicarse a sus propios negocios, pero a la vez me apetecía que se encariñara del perro y que no lo devolvieran, además de que no me parecía adecuado que nuestro flamenco favorito se encariñara del servicio, pues los miembros de la Familia no son eso.

Podría haber explicado más a que se dedicaban los tres protagonistas pasados 15 años y alargar la última escena, pero la historia no se trataba de eso, así que he preferido dejarlo así. Lo he puesto de tal manera en que los "negocios ilegales" de Croco y Dofla no quedan excluidos, así que creo que he hecho bien (?), además de que se trataba sólo de darle un final cerrado a la historia de cuando eran jóvenes.

Tanto si el fic te ha gustado como si no, agradecería que me dejaras una review con tu opinión. Acepto todo tipo de críticas y, si me dejas la review desde tu cuenta, la podré responder (esto es un one shot, así que no hay capítulo siguiente en el que pueda responder anónimos, lo siento).


End file.
